


his mouth is heaven

by vincetsemper



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, PWP, Teasing, there is literally no substance here at all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-05 19:50:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1097935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vincetsemper/pseuds/vincetsemper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“It wouldn’t kill you to stop licking at me like I’m an Acid Pop, now would it?” she inquires rather sourly, much to his delight. The hint of amusement in his voice when he speaks is unmistakable.</p><p>“Oh, but you told me you like it when I tease you.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	his mouth is heaven

Of the things she loved about Draco- and there were many; the soft curve of his mouth, his habit of lashing her to his side while he slept, the damp waves of his hair after he showered- Hermione rather finds his propensity for waking her up with his head between her thighs on a lazy Sunday morning is her favourite.

It’s become almost a tradition. She will fall asleep in his flat after their enthusiastic lovemaking and the feel of him, warm and soft, makes her feel like there is no other place she would rather be than curled up in his arms, naked and sated. And the _mornings._ Well, she goes to sleep anticipating those. Hermione loves being woken up by his blonde fringe brushing against the soft flesh of her inner thighs while he mouths his way up her legs. It’s almost something like an addiction.

This particular Sunday morning is no exception. Her leg is curled around his back, her fingers plucking at her nipples while he laps at her with his clever tongue. He only breaks their gaze to graze at her clit with his teeth, an action that has Hermione arching up into his mouth. It’s nothing like the furious way they fucked just last night, but it’s just as good. If not better. The hot scrutinising look he levels at her is nothing short of revelatory and it never fails to send a lance of desire down her spine.

Draco hums against her, tracing a tight circle over her nub before licking deeper into her. She is wet as she always is the second he turns _that_ look on her. Hermione is helpless before it. It’s what got her into his bed even before a statement of intent was made. He never fails to tease her about that, loves, in fact, to remind her that she wanted him and his talented tongue so much that she didn’t even wait for him to pluck up the courage to ask her out on a date.

“You’ve— gotten very good at this, you know,” she mumbles absently when he replaces his mouth with his fingers. Silvery brows threaten to disappear into his hairline. His mouth, shining with her juices, quirks in the most delicious way that makes her want to pull him up so she could claim his lips with her own and lick her own arousal from them. But that would mean pulling him away from his task. And she most certainly doesn’t want _that._

“Just _good?”_ he challenges, a glint of something dark and unforgivably sinful shifting in his eyes. His fingers slow in their movements, but it’s still enough even though he’s pulling her back from the edge. Draco likes teasing her and, in truth, she likes being teased so she allows him to play her body like an instrument until he has her pleading and finally seals his mouth around her clit, making sure he has wrung every drop of pleasure from her body.

And then he will shift her in his arms, lie back and pull her over him bury himself to the hilt within her still pulsing cunt and it will be her turn to tease. Hermione likes that almost as much as she likes being the recipient herself.

A small smile toying with the corners of her mouth, she stares down at Draco. Her fingers stroke over the fine strands of hair at the nape of his neck.

“Yes, very good, in fact.”

He snorts and almost immediately a completely wicked grin takes over his features. Slytherin for a reason, Hermione thinks.

“I’ll show you _good.”_

Draco stretches over her, his erect cock pressed hotly at her thigh. If she wriggles just a bit, she might find some relief from the burning ache, but the way he is looking at her, as if daring her to move, has her still beneath him. Hermione watches the dust motes that dance between them, takes in the weak morning sunlight that makes his hair gleam like a beacon, notices how the entire flat is silent except for the ticking of the clocks and her heavy breathing. She doesn’t understand how this always seems to happen when he watches her like that, how the entire world seems to slow and unravel into its individual components before her eyes. It’s new. But she likes it. 

That naughty smirk still on his face, he takes her mouth urgently, the taste of her sweetening his tongue, and curls an arm under her to pull her firmly towards him. Draco rains demanding kisses on her lips, one palm tilting her jaw up to receive them. 

Hermione shuts her eyes under the onslaught, a breathy moan caressing her vocal cords. He shifts down her body, pressing hot kisses to soft skin of her neck, her collarbones, the deep hollow of her throat.

Draco takes one taut nipple into his mouth and showers attention on the other with his one hand while stroking tightly at her sex with his other. He smirks against her when she moans out loud, her eyelids fluttering shut as the stirrings of her lost orgasm rekindle in her belly.

She cries out again when a firm stroke against her clit floods her veins with heat and directs him to find her pleasure in soft but stilted murmurs. He obliges and she finds herself on the edge of that delicious precipice again, her climax mere inches out of reach.

The overwhelming ache doesn’t splinter and send her headlong into an orgasm and then he isn’t touching her anymore.

Hermione’s eyes snap open and she scoots up onto her elbows to stare down at him where he is now kneeling at the foot of the bed. “What are you _doing?”_

One eyebrow quirks. “Proving my worth to you, it would seem.”

_“Draco—”_

“No, Hermione, let me.”

With that, he spreads her open with his thumbs and flirts with her entrance with the point of his tongue. The pressure is so faint that she irritably thinks he would be better off not touching her at all and she has to fight the urge to wrap her thighs around his head and physically drag him towards her. That would be akin to begging. And if _this_ was how he wanted to do it...

So she lets him get on with it, hoping that at some point his exploration of her core would intensify and she would have her early Sunday morning treat like she was supposed to.

And of course, it doesn’t.

After what feels like an eternity of him lightly licking at her aching centre, she digs her nails into her palms and grits her teeth.

“It wouldn’t kill you to stop licking at me like I’m an Acid Pop, now would it?” she inquires rather sourly, much to his delight. The hint of amusement in his voice when he speaks is unmistakable.

“Oh, but you told me you like it when I tease you.”

Annoyed, she snaps at him: “I wouldn’t call this teasing.”

The Cheshire cat grin that unfurls then makes her want to kick at him and it’s so _so_ tempting and she is so very frustrated. It wouldn’t be wrong for her to shove him away and go deal with business herself, would it? “That’s because it isn’t. It’s a punishment, Granger.”

She snorts. “Bruised your ego, did I?”

“Only a little, but what kind of Malfoy would I be if I didn’t try to regain my honour?” he murmurs before licking into her a little deeper and a little harder than before. Hermione sighs and relaxes against his mouth, willing him to continue while utterly aware that he was going to make her beg for it even if he never explicitly demanded it. That annoyed her, but she always reaped the benefits in the end.

Her hips begin to roll against his face; slowly at first, tentative, unsure at what point Draco would slow or even outright stop to wring a strangled plea from her lips. After being brought right to the verge twice already, her climax looms quickly but he holds Hermione just before it, tugging her back every so often by drawing his attention away from her clit and piercing her entrance lightly with his tongue.

 _“Oh, God Draco please,”_ Hermione cries out. She’d deal with him and his shit-eating grin later, _but right now if she didn’t come she couldn’t be held accountable for anything she did._

Aforementioned shit-eating grin plastered on his face, he drives two fingers into her cunt and slams his hand against her, his tongue flicking at her nub.

Poised so very close to the edge, she wouldn’t have been at all surprised if she had shattered under the sheer pressure when he finally coaxed her to climax, her gasping her delight to the ceiling.

“That was certainly very different,” she pants as she settles comfortably in his arms, her hand stroking over his hard cock slowly. A light sheen of sweat coats her skin and makes her glow. “Lazy Sunday morning sex that was not.”

Draco laughs. “I think you liked the change.”

Hermione smiles adoringly up at him, before swatting his arm. _“Don’t do that again.”_

**Author's Note:**

> the festive season and family time makes it so difficult to find a chance to write but here have my half-arsed smutfic
> 
> my tenses yoyo between past and present i can't decide which i like better omg


End file.
